This invention broadly relates to a new gasket product and its method of manufacture. More specifically, this invention relates to a multipart structurally reinforced gasket product suitable for use in automotive engines or the like.
The state of the art is indicated by the following cited references: Balfe U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,004; Conners U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,409; and France Patent No. 675,873 (Societe Gaslock).
In connection with gasket products used in automotive engines, particularly gasket products which are of relatively complex shape and design, such gasket products over the last several years have become relatively expensive to produce. Accordingly those skilled in the art have long sought an economical and efficient way to produce such gasket products. In the past, there have occurred particular problems in the area of advantageously and economically producing such products to be used for gasketing and/or sealing the upper and lower inlet surfaces (e.g., for the inlet manifolds) of advanced automotive engine systems.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide a novel gasket product which is economical to produce and which can be used in connection with sealing the manifolds of automotive engines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel multipart structurally reinforced gasket product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of manufacturing a multipart structurally reinforced gasket product.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings (wherein like numerals indicate like elements).